


Stand by me

by thursday11



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, I am so sorry, I do not know what I have done, M/M, Short One Shot, cursing myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursday11/pseuds/thursday11
Summary: As the cold autumn breeze blew he stood there and whispered those words to the wind, hoping they will reach the other side."Stand by me..."





	Stand by me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is first work. I seriously don't know what I have done and I curse myself. Any comments are welcome.  
> Enjoy! <3

He felt the cold breeze against his skin. It danced playfully on his exposed face like summer sun rays and seemed to never tire in its little game. It was light in its touch, but yet he shed a single tear as its invisible icy spikes seeped deep through his flesh, bones and his soul.

But was that tear, sliding down his cheek, really evicted from his eye because of chilly breeze?

The breeze gathered up a little speed and swirled the autumn leaves into whirls all around him. He lifted up his gaze to watch that fragile colourful game. He noticed that a tiny leaf got stucked under his deep cowl and picked it between his fingers and held it out in front of his face. A petty smile tucked at the cornes of his mouth as the leaf continued its futile attempt at fight against the force of the wind.

The soft texture of the leaf displayed variety of fiery shades. "You loved autumn, right?" Halt mumbled to no one in particular. "You were always amazed by the rainbow of the leaves in their autumn dress."

The wind shoved the wave of another colourful leaves in his face as he continued rubbing the one in his palm. But Halt hadn't felt any of them. All he felt was the light tickling touch of ginger hair on his cheeks.

Soon, second tear followed the first one. It set foot into the pathway of the previous one and as it trickled down to his chin, its glimmering light slowly died out.

As cold waft of the breeze caressed his face again, he reached for the hands that gently stroked his cheeks and his chest, now heavy with memories. Even though he had not found ones, he knew they were there. Halt slightly parted his lips, waiting for soft kiss. And it came. It came full of love, passion and affection. It had not said anything, but yet it spoke thousands of words. Words of loss. Of memories. Of desire and longing.

Halt slowly opened his eyes only to face the dissapointment. HE was not there. He was already uncountable miles away. Across the border, that can be crossed only one time in life. He didn't see that cheerful face. Those eyes with dancing sparks within them. That beautiful smile, which always melted his icy heart and left warm feeling. He did not see him.

All that Halt's eyes rested upon was cold stone. Cold like grip of a Death. Now, there was third tear. And fourth. Fifth. Sixth. The tears suddenly countlessly emerged from his eyes, uncontrolably streaming down his face. His knees betrayed him and he bluntly fell onto his hands. He grasped at straws of grey grass disheartenedly, his vision blurred.

He was holding a great pain. Pain, that was piercing his very heart and soul, pain that never went away. Halt lifted his gaze once again, against the gloomy sky, heavy dark clouds that hovered above him like ravenous wolves. "Stand by me," he whispered softly to the rising wind. A single raindrop splattered on his sorrow streaked face. "Stand by me," he muttered to fiery leaf in his palm. Another raindrop dropped from sky.

"Stand by me," he cried to the cold murky stone. Rain started to mercilesssly whip the ground and a lightning splitted the sky.

Finaly, his eyes had set upon the ominous letters, carved by the very Death in the dreary stone. They engraved a burning agony inside his heart like stamping iron and ripped him open, leaving him bare against the ocean of sadness.

Crowley Meratyn, they said.

And the wind carried the void words.

"Stand by me."


End file.
